Broken Hearts & Healing Hands
by IlluisionsOfLight
Summary: Hearts are protected vigirously and given away rarely. Some hearts are more fragile than others, made of pure crystal, even the way the shatter is beautiful. AH
1. Chapter 1

This is my first. Please be kind. No Beta so I own all the fines. They call this drabble I believe

For A - who set the bar high & is impossible to follow  
For L - who persuaded me to try this

_**Ch.1 Make you feel my love**_

He watched her walk to the bathroom and heard the shower start. As the steam rose and filled the air he studied her through the open doorway. She had her robe wrapped tightly around herself as if to shield herself from his gaze.

She was self conscious and he knew it. She certainly didn't need to be. She was beautiful.  
He heard her step under the stream of water and let out a soft sigh as the water ran over her body. He swallowed thickly as his imagination got the better of him.  
He waited for a few moments, deliberating what to do next. Slowly he rose from the chair he had been sitting reading, carelessly discarding the novel on the side table.  
Undressing quietly he joined her in the bathroom, she clearly did not sense his presence as he watched her wash her long dark hair with graceful movement. Yes he thought, She IS beautiful, and he was determined he would make her see that clearly once and for all.

He stepped into the shower and she gasped. "Edward! What on earth!" Her words died in her mouth as he silenced it with a fierce kiss.

He felt her body relax and he wrapped an arm around her holding her steady as she melted into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome, The chapter titles are also song titles. Please PM/Review if you would like to know the source.

No Beta. Just trying to get word to page. I am intending to update 3 times pw.

I dont own anything other than an eclectic taste in music. SM rules this world.

For J - who kept me sane and sometimes joined me in my madness.

_**Ch**__**.2 Lay me Down**_

Edward stepped out of the shower and grabbed a huge fluffy bath towel, warm from the heated rail. She took the hand he offered and shakily stepped from the shower. He lovingly wrapped her up in both the towel and his arms. trying to convey with his eyes what was in his heart.

Still unsure of herself she asked him in an almost whisper "why me?" He shook his head "When will you see yourself clearly? "

He took the towel from her hands, she hung her head, and tried to cover herself He put his fingers under her chin a tipped her head up until her chocolate brown eyes met his gaze. "Don't," he said fiercely... "_Don't. Ever. Hide_ "The firm staccato tone of his voice made her eyes widen and her heart thump against her chest.

He gripped her hips, turned her to face the mirror, stood behind her, and showed her exactly what he meant. Speaking softly as he took the towel and began to dry her off slowly. Murmuring into her ear all the things he loved about her. He took his time to dry every inch of her body with the towel, excruciatingly slowly. Her neck, her shoulders, her arms, down to each fingertip and she shivered at his touch. When he reached the ugly scar running down her chest he did not pause but saw her flinch and it almost broke his heart. He spoke gently but firmly, while he stared into her eyes through the reflection "and this" he said "this I love because it means that you are here; with me .It means that your heart is still beating" Indeed to him, her heartbeat was like a sirens call, he could not resist its rhythm.

And as they sank to the floor she felt no shame, just bliss ...and hope. For now, she could forget the ugly scar that had ruled her life so far in so many ways


	3. Chapter 3

Still with me?  
No Beta. SM is queen, I am the court jester.

For C - Who is the only person who shares my shopping ethic.

_**Ch.3 Happy as the Sun **_

Bella awoke and stretched out lazily, her mind wandered back to last night and she blushed ...  
"What has you blushing so early in the morning? Edward said interrupting her thoughts. Bella buried her head into his shoulder and breathed in deeply. He smelled amazing; like cinnamon and sandalwood. She looked up at him and smiled "morning"

He brushed the hair from her face and tucked the loose strands behind her ear, "Good Morning beautiful "

Bella giggled and raised her arms above her head and stretched...her body retained a delicious ache from their night together and she hummed as Edwards eyes ran the length of her body in appreciation.

In one fluid motion Edward had her on pinned beneath him and was grinning like the devil himself. "So; Miss Swan, what are your thoughts on breakfast?" he leant in close and breathed into her ear "because I have a few ideas".

Bella could not formulate a reply whilst Edward was distracting her with butterfly kisses down the length of her chest following the path of her scar, only stopping when he reached her now aching centre. She gave up trying to think all together and let Edward carry her over the edge into a haze of pleasure and promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there!

Its all SM - I merely play with her toys

For the Girls - We will always have ...

**Ch.4** **The air that I breathe**

They had been on the island for 3 days – stuck on the tiny island unable to get a ferry to Victoria and then onto Vancouver until the weather improved.

Although his family's small cabin on the 5 acres of woodland real estate was comfortable, it did not afford much room for personal space or privacy, being an open plan design, even the bedroom was located on a mezzanine floor above the main living area and surrounded by gossamer curtains in the summer and chenille in the winter. It was more of a lover's hideaway than a family cabin but now Edward understood why all the Cullen couples liked coming here year after year. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead for not seeing it before.

Edward had taken to wondering around through the maze of trees trying to process the events of the previous night, he wandered around the property for about an hour; he liked the peacefulness of life on this tiny island. He found it the perfect place to unwind from the stress & strains of city life.

Today he was pre occupied with thoughts of the brown-eyed beauty currently cooking up a storm in the tiny cabin kitchen.  
He chuckled to himself as he thought about the way she had ordered him out of the house until dinner was prepared.

He had watched her every day for a year while he worked at the hospital. She was his father's right hand. Quietly spoken and unassuming, he often wondered why his father sought her counsel time after time. He had learned quickly that Bella had a knack with people. She saw things that no one else did and offered advice that was simple but effective.

But it wasn't until she came barrelling round the corner – with an armful of paperwork that went flying into the air and came down like autumn leaves around them that he really SAW her.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Back

SM owns the dream - I own some memories

For S - Catch me if you can *smirk*

Ch.5 Dream catch me

Isabella stood at the hospital entrance with a cup of coffee in hand & sighed.  
She shook her head, tried to wipe the negative thoughts of the morning from her mind, and made her way into the hospital lobby.  
The lobby was crowded and noisy compared with the quiet of the ward. As she turned into the long corridor that led to the elevators that would take her to the fifth Floor, she hoped that she would not get sidetracked by any passing nurses today, all desperate to see the handsome Dr Cullen so that she could actually get to her desk on time today.  
They came in all day, like a revolving door, an ever-present supply of nurses of all ages with some matter of terrifying urgency that they simply must see Dr Cullen urgently about. Bella rolled her eyes. Why should today be any different?

Bella stepped into the elevator and closed her eyes while the floors disappeared beneath her, she felt the elevator slow and the familiar ping signalling her arrival on the fifth Floor.  
This was cardiology. Bella knew this floor like the back of her hand; she should, having been a patient since the age of 12 and on staff since she was 23. This was her second year as Dr Cullen's P.A.  
She picked up the post from the Nurses station and a stack of charts & files requested by Dr Cullen and headed to her desk at the other end of the floor, as she rounded the corner towards the south wing she suddenly collided with something solid.

"Oomph" Bella let out a surprised noise as her files flew into the air. Oh no, Bella sighed, this was not good. When she finally looked up, she saw what, or rather _whom_ that she had collided.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies if you were waiting for this update. I am visiting family is a b*tch :(

For my dad who is always looking out for me x

SM owns the characters - I own nothing but a bag of twizzlers to help me write *looks down*...um make that HAD.

Carlisle Cullen leaned back in his chair and watched his son and his P.A. through his small office window.

'Interesting' he thought as he watched the way he and Bella moved round each other as if they moons orbiting a planet whilst trying to rescue all the scattered files. He was about to get up help but he thought better of it.

Edward was clearly smirking; enjoying being the cause of Isabella's flustering although he was watching her with an attentiveness that he had never shown any other woman.

He chuckled to himself, this was definitely a turn up for the books and he couldn't wait to let Esme in on her supposedly confirmed bachelor sons' behaviour. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

Although he was happy that the two of them had finally met, he was still concerned that Bella was fragile and that Edwards status as a bit of a charmer might somehow mean trouble down the line and yet something about Edwards's manner unsettled him

Medically he knew that she was in good health currently, but he cared for her as if she was one of his own and although he knew that his son was a good man, he couldn't help thinking that Bella had been through so much and he was feeling...Well _…cautious_ ... And a little overprotective of the young woman who had shown so much strength and courage over the years,

He sighed and made a mental note to talk to Edward before his shift finished. He wanted to know what his intentions towards Bella were

Even if did seem terribly old fashioned, he would never forgive himself or Edward if she got hurt in some way.  
Carlisle sighed. He wasn't sure if even he would be able to mend that kind of broken heart.


End file.
